vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Elbourne
Charlotte Elbourne (シャーロット＝エルバーン) is a human girl who is deeply in love with a vampire named Meier Link. Her family sends vampire hunters to return her back home. She is a character from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Personality Charlotte is a very kind and loving young woman to everyone especially Meier Link. She has also been shown to be incredibly brave at times, especially when others have tried to separate her from her lover. She had no problem telling D to kill her and even stating that she would gladly die without Meier. Although not a physically powerful character, her will and steely determination to be with Meier has often proven to be more effective than any weapon. Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful slim and shapely young woman with long back-length dark brown hair that has braids on either side of her head with pearls in the back and amber eyes. She wears a flowing silk nightdress and a deep green cape. Later on, she changed into a traditional wedding-like dress. Like her brother and father, she wears a ring on her right hand. Biography Charlotte left her family to be with her lover Meier Link. Despite everyone's warning about him, Charlotte remained by his side, unfazed by his reputation. She even told D to kill her if he tried to take her back and asks Meier several times to change her, but out if his love for her, he refused. At the beginning, while laying in bed, Charlotte waits anxiously for her lover to "abduct" her. Her anxiousness grows when her bedroom mirror cracks, sensing his presence. The window suddenly blasts open and Charlotte sees the silhouette of Meier. He quickly enveloped her in his arms and carries her away. While on the road, the couple stops at a resting house, they're peace quickly disturbed by D and Leila Marcus. Meier and a face off on top of the carriage while Charlotte watches on. She calls out for Meier's safety which distracting D. Meier uses this opportunity and knocks D of the carriage. After the standoff, Meier reflects on the extinction of Vampires while Charlotte sits in the carriage. Meier teleports and lifts her chin with his finger. Later that day, Meier and Charlotte (now being accompanied by Mashira, Caroline and Bengé) are resting together in his coffin. Meier holds a sleeping Charlotte to him while reading Carmilla's Letter sent to him previously. They stop at a watering hole to rest the horses. Charlotte steps out of the carriage wanting to bask in the sun one last time before their journey. She sits at an old ruin where she meets D he confronts her about why she called out Meier's name the other night and she states that she loves him. Leila suddenly appears from behind a stone pillar. She slaps Charlotte and shouts at her for being foolish. She grabs Charlotte and threatens to shoot D if he gets in her way. D sheaths his sword warning Leila. From about a grassy tendril grab Leila and throws her into the river, while Mashira, carries off Charlotte and return her to Meier. Later that same evening, they are crossing a bridge. Kyle Marcus and Borgoff Marcus watch on from afar, they plant bombs under the bridge stopping the couple in their tracks. Kyle grabs Charlotte from inside the carriage and holds her hostage in order to lure out Meier. It works, and Meier steps out into the heat to save his love. The brothers laugh and taunt Meier while shooting him with several arrows in his chest and legs. Charlotte cries out to him, and manages to break free from Kyle's grip. She runs towards Meier and embraces his burning body. She pulls an arrow from his chest and declares that she cannot live without him. Kyle and Borgoff are about to attack the pair again, but Mashira stops them by killing Kyle. Borgoff retreats by jumping off the bridge. While continuing on their journey, Meier lies with Charlotte in his coffin, recuperating from his severe burns. He assures a worried Charlotte that his wounds will heal Affectionately stroking her cheek. She sleeps against his hand while Meier watches her. His Bloodlust kicks in and he nearly bites her. But manages to draw back. Later, when they finally arrive at the castle, Meier and Charlotte are greeted by the countess Carmilla, who shows them in. She praises their relationship and tells the couple to go and rest before their journey. In their bedroom, Meier and Charlotte embrace in front of a mirror which only Charlotte is reflected in. He lovingly nuzzles and kisses her neck. He is about to bite her again, but barely manages to force his jaw shut. Charlotte calls him selfish for not turning her and states that it was her choice to come with him, so it will be her choice to become a vampire. Meier refuses Out of love and leaves Charlotte alone for a bit to attend to some unfinished business. Carmilla takes advantage of both Meier and Charlotte by creating illusions of the other. She tricked Meier with an illusion of Charlotte with D, and she hypnotizes Charlotte with an illusion of Meier calling for her. Mesmerized, she is fooling the illusion Meier into Carmilla's chambers where she bites Charlotte, still in the guise of Charlotte's love leaving the young woman to collapse on the floor, her blood flowing down to Carmilla's corpse to be resurrected. Later on, after D kills Carmilla's spiritual manifestation, her now blood soaked corpse, crawls desperately towards Charlotte's severely injured body. But before Carmilla can get to her, Meier swoops down and cuts the corpse in half. He grabs Charlotte and swoops her to safety. Meier Link Charlotte last embrace .jpg|Meier Link and Charlotte's last embrace. D and Leila watch ship1.jpg|They take off to a new world. As the castle starts to crumble, Meier and Charlotte share an embrace together before she passes. D take her ring as evidence for filled job and lets them go. A devastated Meier picks up his love to continue on their journey. Transportation Meier Link's Carriage Ion Bat Spaceships Trivia *The name 'Charlotte '''means "free man", "petite", "strong and virile" or "vigorous". *Charlotte is based on "The Daughter" in ''Demon Deathchase, book 3. *Charlotte's voice actress was in Japanese version Emi Shinohara and Wendee Lee in the English version. Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Charlotte presented in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust's sketch Volume three prev. image.jpg|Charlotte and Link Meier on Volume 3 Cover VHD Kawajiri work book Charlotte 2.png|Charlotte's full design in Kawajiri's work book. Category:Characters Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Victims